minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jagapup/Mcsm- Order of the wiki- Chapter 4- Episode 2 ( second repost attempt)
Charles ruthless behavior grew more dangerous by the second. Jagapup had to risk her life several times to save her friends from near-death,and at one point Gabriel had to save her. But then there's always some moment in a hero's life,that now matter how hard you try, someone always ends up upon the unlucky. " Charles, don't you worry. We're gonna find a way to get you back to normal"said Jagapup to Charles " Just hang on,we'll save you" " I don't need saving, and I'm don't want to go back to normal. I like staying this way" he said " Uh, yes you do!"said Jagapup dodging one of Charles attacks Charles changed his target to another easier one. Charles picked some more slower people in the group to catch. Once they were off guard, Charles made his move. Charles used his magic to blast Wolfboy and Diamond guy. He conored the two of them, toke out a sword from his inventory,and raised it high. Jagapup turns around just to see Wolf getting sliced and Diamond guy just diving out of the way in the nick of time,out from under Wolf's body. Wolf boy's body poofed into smoke,and his inventory spilled everywhere. " NO!"sheriked Jagapup " WOLFBOY!"screamed Dormitron " OH NO!"said Becky " WOLF WHY?!"shouted Pigmaster Meanwhile inside of Charles's mind..... " NO! I.......I just....I just k-killed him." " I didn't mean to do that,honestly" " I'm so scared to lose anyone else,I don't want to hurt them" " Just look at them,look how much pain I caused just by killing Wolf." " I try to fight back, but.......I can't " " I am so sorry" Back with Jagapup.... Everyone stood in shook at Wolf's death. Too speechless to say anything at all. Jagapup's gang didn't really have much time at all to morn of Wolf's death. " Everyone out the front door,now!"screamed Georgia Everyone ran down stairs toward the front door, but to their suprise, when they got there,they saw that many of the people who lived in this secert neighborhood,where also evil. All of their eyes were different shades of reds. " Quickly, try the back door!"said Order Everyone made their way to the back door, but evil citizens were also blocking the way out. " Guys! Out the window!"said Jagapup " There's no where to go!"said Cassie " The evil has found about this place,and now we have no place to hide!" " It's a good thing we have our costumes on"said Jagapup " SizzleCrack can lead us out of here" " Where is SizzleCrack anyway?!"asked Jessefan " No idea"said Diamond guy " Guys, if we're going to go out there in our disguises, we have to make sure this looks real"said Domitron " Okay, some of us will go out in our disguises and the rest will walk with us. We're gonna pin some people in the group behind their backs." " Oh I get it. So the evil will think that we're helping them out, that we've been made evil,and are catching the rest of the wiki who have escaped" said Jesse " They have to have noticed that we've escaped the prison by now right?" " Right, and SizzleCrack has got to be nearby since he has to pretend to be evil,in order to cover up the fact that he's really good " said Lukas " Good point Lukas"said Georgia " Alright,everyone grab a partner and follow Jesse's lead"said Petra Everyone grabs a partner,and one of them pinned the others hands behind their back. Everyone walks out of the house in a nice orderly fashion. Jessefan1 pretended to struggle a bit against Jagapup's grip. Herobrine was floating above the ground, and he seemed to be very pleased with what he saw. " Ah, I see that some of our fellow guests joined in on our fun" said Herobrine " And look at that, they've already caught their first victims. Ah, I'm so proud. So how does it feel joining the dark side?" " Why haven't we gone to the dark side sooner?"said Poli in a raspy voice" It feels wonderful" " So much power,so much evil "said Order in a raspy voice " I feel as if I could take over the world " " I glad you are settling in well"said Herobrine " SizzleCrack? Can you show where our new guests back to the cells? I believe that they just got lost exploring the place" " Sure thing boss, come on idiots!"said SizzleCrack The group follows SizzleCrack out of the underground town. Jessefan turns to face back at Herobrine, and gives him a angry glare. The group go back to their cells where they were at before. " You think that they realized that we weren't evil?" asked Lukas " It's hard to tell,but if they did realize, then why did they just let us go?"asked Petra " Prehaps they have much bigger plans for us later, they want us alive for now until the time is right"said Harper " Or maybe they're trying to take us as advantage"said Gabriel " We're acting evil and we know we half to do bad stuff in order to make it look real. What if it gets to the point where we have to murder someone?!" The word murder made Cassie shudder. " I definitely hope not"said Pigmaster " Actually, we know they aren't fooled by our disguises" said Order " Herobrine does have eyes in the back of his head. He can hear all, see all, knows all" " If he knows all, then why doesn't he do something about SizzleCrack?"asked Poli " If he knows he's not evil, then why doesn't he put SizzleCrack under his control" " Some qeustions can't be answered, evil is a mysterious mastermind for we can't fully understand "said Jesse " But we still need to figure about out how to get back home "said Jake " But.....what about Charles and Wolf?"asked Rygor " Oh yeah, I nearly managed to forget"said Georgia sadly " Poor Wolf.....he was a good friend to us all"said Order sadly " Charles too"said Dormitron sadly " I just can't believe it...........there gone just like that"said Ender " It........it just doesn't feel real"said Shipper sadly "Why did this ever have to happen?"asked Warrior Jace Jagapup seemed to be much more broken than everyone else, reliving the feeling of when you lost someone you cared about. First Charles......then Wolfboy. Jagapup sits down on the Conor of the room,trying to hold back tears. Jesse knew exactly what Jaga was going through, she had gone through a similar experience when she lost Reuben. As for Gabriel, he also knew how it felt to lose someone he was close to, Magnus. However, his pain wasn't nearly as deep as the pain Jesse and Jagapup gone through. Though Gabriel felt a different kind of pain when he saw Jagapup this way. It pained him to see her this way. " Guys,you're friends aren't dead"said SizzleCrack " Remember when someone good die ,they turn evil." " Isn't there a way to bring them back SizzleCrack?"asked Pigmaster " Make them good again?" " I'm afraid not, I'm so sorry"said SizzleCrack " So they'll never be normal again?"asked Peacefull SlizzleCrack shook his head sadly. " If only if it was a lie,but it isn't " said SizzleCrack " But anyhow, we must get you out of this world " " But what about Wolf and Charles"asked Domitron " And all those other people who were back in the underground village"said Axel " There's nothing you can do for them now"said SizzleCrack " Anyhow, how do we get back home?"asked Order " Well all evil creatures and people already have they ability to come and go in and out of the world as they please. I haven't been granted this power, since I was never evil,but I have seen it be done before. " said SizzleCrack " In order to make it back home, you'll need to access that same power." " But how can we do that without being turned evil ourselves?"asked Olivia " Well you'll need to embark upon a great journey, and only the strongest,bravest,smartest people can only come to compelete it. Nobody that I have sent on this mission has ever come back, they have never proven themselves to be worthy. No one has completed the journey, ever!" said SizzleCrack " Well,we can"said Jesse, her voice full of confidence " Yeah, that's what they all say"said SizzleCrack " What you don't believe we can?"asked Ratgirl " Well, yes and no"said SizzleCrack " You see, that I did used to have human friends before you guys" " Wait, hold up, I thought you said that no one wanted to be friends with you"said Lukas " Well, there was another friend I used to have, his name was Dylan. He and I were very close. And he said that he wanted to go home, out of the world of evil. We I told him how he could get home, that was the last I ever saw him. To be honest, I'm not too thrilled about letting you guys go home " said SizzleCrack " Then why are you letting us leave?"asked Poli " Because I'd be a bad friend if I didn't. I want you guys to be happy. I care about you guys."said SizzleCrack " So how you get ho-" " Monster meeting "said the announcements " Please report to the skull for a important meeting,everyone must attend, thank you " " Oh Gunpowder!"said SizzleCrack heading out the door " Curious, I wonder what that's all about?"asked Ivor " Let's go see"said Warrior Jace Jagapup leads Jessefan into one of the cages,and locks him in. " Hang on, wait, what are you doing?"asked Jessefan " We have to lock you up, just to make sure it looks real"said Jagapup " Oh, good point "said Jessefan Half of the wiki was soon locked up. " Don't worry, we'll come back for you "said Order So the group of friends went out the door to the outside. " Where'd you think that the skull may be at?"asked Ratgirl " Just follow the crowd of monsters, they'll probably know where they're going "said Harper Jagapup and her friends followed the crowd of monsters into a building that had the shape of a skull. The skull was made of nether rack and obstinatin, and it was on fire! There where thousands of seats inside. Some of the more Bigger monsters, such as the Wither Storm, had to watch the meeting through the eye sockets. Jagapup and her friends took a seat in the middle of the audience. Behind her Jagapup felt somebody tap her shoulder. She turned around, and Jake was pointing to what appeared to be P.A.M.A on the huge flat screen tv. But instead of green/red it was green/magenta. " Wait a second, is that......Betty I think her name was"said Jagapup " The other girl version of P.A.M.A, yeah"said Jake " But I thought that was just a role play!"said Jagapup " How is she.....here?!" " No idea!"said Jake " Um, Jake. Look"said Jagapup pointing the other detection Jaga was pointing to a villain in dark blue armor, and black cape. He held a long staff in his hands. " The Dark Warrior?"asked Jake Jagapup nodded. " Um, you guys"said Domitron " Villains from the WAT movie are sitting over there" " How are all these evil made-up role play characters are here in the DarkAges?!"asked Order " I don't know anymore than you guys do"said Ender " Prehaps that's what happened to Charles "said Jagapup " He wasn't killed, but possessed by the ghost " " The ghost?"asked Rygor " Yeah, remember the roleplay we did about the ghost? The first time, I trapped the ghost inside Order's command block" " Oh yeah"said Domitron " And then,the ghost relieved a book,containing the way that we could get rid of him. However the last page was ripped out " " And then I went to heaven with Jesse and the rest of the Order of the stone "said Jagapup "We got trapped in hell,and the Reuben's spirit rescued us. We met Notch,and got the Bright core." " Shhh,you guys,I think the meeting is starting "said Domitron Then,none other then Herobrine himself came up onto the stage,and started thanking some of the people who had made a huge impact on his life. ( https://youtu.be/Kv7AvEr3tNg ) " Hello,everyone"said Herobrine " Thankyou for coming to this meeting on such short notice. As you all may have heard,that we have successfully trapped all the members of the Mcsm wiki, and as well as the both new and old order of the stone,and many other of Jesse's allies " Everyone cheers with excitement. " The plan has worked out perfectly so far, trapping the wiki before they have fully assembled"said Herobrine " As we all know, good people have been known to try and stop our plans. But I am also very pleased to announce that two of the members of that wiki have been turned to the dark side." The crowd claps loudly. " However many of the wiki aren't under our control yet. Some of the members pretended to be evil earlier today,and of course I wasn't fooled " Herobrine was way to busy talking to noticed Jagapup and her gang was hiding among the large crowd of villains. The other evils hadn't noticed either, since they never knew what they looked like. " I told you,he has eyes in the back of his head "wispared Order to Jagapup " It was strange though,a whole village of people just beneath our feet. How they managed to stay hidden for so long, I don't know" said Herobrine " But now our evil army is stronger than ever. However we shall not rest until the entire Wiki and all of the Order of the Stone's allies had been made truly evil. Even if one of Jesse's allies is out there in the world, I will personally feed you to P.A.M.A and Betty's little minons to be made useful" " YUM!" said P.A.M.A " You don't eat people dummy, and how in the world did that get into your mind?" said Betty " Um......Harper?"asked P.A.M.A" My creator, Harper was the one who made me. She had allows me to do all these functions, and allows me to make things useful. Though Herobrine's qoute did cause my programming to respond a certain way based on my choosing. However, I could not be able to make these choices of what to do, of my creator never made me. If she did not made me, she would not be my creator. I would have not cease to exist in the world, and nether would you Betty. Since you and I are made by the same person" " P.A.M.A, that is information that I already know. That information is not useful "said Betty" If I had arms, I would totally faceplam right now" " Well you both are not being useful by interpreting this meeting"said Herobrine " As I was saying, if there is no one of Jesse's allies left, then they will not be able to turn for help. If there's no one to help them, then there's no one in Jesse's alliance, outside of this world." " But what about all the rest of the people out there?"asked The Dark Warrior " They will be too scared to do anything, they are just too cowardly to step up to us all"saida zombie " That's right"said Herobrine " So does anyone remember what we plan to do after we have caught all of Jesse's allies?" Akward Silence intencafys Crickets play in the background. " Any one?"asked Herobrine " ..................." " Looking for any ideas here?!" "............." " Um......are we planning to take over the universe of Minecraft?"asked a skeleton " Yes, and does anyone know exactly how we plan to do that ?"asked Herobrine " We go in and attack stuff!"said The Dark Warrior " Let everyone and everything in the world suffer!"said Betty " Blow up the land!"said a creeper " Knit sweaters!" said Sebastian All of the evil people where just staring at him like, what are you thinking?! " Somebody give him a boot to the head "said Herobrine "OW!"wailed Sebastian, getting hit in the face by a boot " Anyhow, back to work. There is two particular members of the Mcsm that must be taken care of before we take off to destroy Minecraft. Order and Jagapup,both has positions of great powerful objects. Order has her command block and Jagapup has her voice. If we are to take control of their power and put it into the Darkcore, ,we shall be unstoppable!" said Herobrine " Hu oh" wispared Jagapup " What's the Darkcore?"asked Dormitorn " Idk"said Order " Now a special guest has come to jion us on this mission"said Herobrine " Someone who had been after Jagapup for a long time and her voice " " Oh no,oh no,oh no!"thought Jagapup" No no no, not him!" " Ladies and gentlemen, I'm please to welcome to the stage, The Sclaze!"said Herobrine Everyone claps and cheers as the Sclaze comes up onto stage,except for Jagapup's group. Jagapup covers her eyes and Gabriel puts his hand on Jaga's shoulder. " It'll be alright, take deep breaths "said Gabriel " Hello everyone, I'm so excited to meet you all. I'm very grateful that Herobrine has given me the opportunity to join you all"said the Sclaze " When I look at this large group of villans I think...." The Sclaze continued to talk for a long time, until Herobrine came back onto stage again. " Thankyou Sclaze"said Herobrine " And again, thanks for all the evil out there who came to the meeting, so we can talk about how our plan is going to work. Before you all go, I'd like to preform my new mixtape for you all" ( https://youtu.be/SQziqHvfKsw ) Herobrine: So you all ready for this? Sebastian: I don't think anybody could be prepared for this Herobrine: Be equity Sebastian, you just can't understand perfection Attention monsters, my name is Herobrine, I'm a skin copy of Steve, except I'm way more cool And if you want proff, then look at my muscles, cause they were stuff like glasses,and that clearly means I rule ( Someone within the crowd shouts: ITS TURE!) Herobrine: My cooking skills are unreiveled when it comes to spaghetti, sauce,and pasta noddles extra long ( " I didn't know Herobrine could cook" said Domitron to Warrior Jace") Herobrine: And not a single creature has survived a dish Sebastian: But that zombie just walked right past it Herobrine: Sebastian don't interput my song! It takes a special kind of prefection just to match to what I've done without ever having tried. And that's why _______ wants me in the ________ Sebastian: But aren't you still in training? Herobrine: Hey that doesn't mean I lied! ( " Hold up! What is he talking about? He's in training? Could there be something even more powerful than the DarkAges?"said Jagapup ) Herobrine: So if you want to be pals, then be prepared for intense amounts of fun! ( " I like fun!"said Axel) Herobrine: Unless your a good human than I'm afraid, you'll be captured ( " Oh " said Axel, disappointed) Sebastian: But you kinda made friends with one ("WAT?! Herobrine being friends with a good person. That's unexpected" said Petra) Herobrine: Sebastian! Sebastian: What? Herobrine: Stop singing my mixtape with insteretal lyrics Sebastian: I thought they sounded pretty good Herobrine: Well I think they sound like not Herobrine, which is the worst kind of sound to be Sebastian: Oh.....um....well sorry Herobrine: It's okay Sebastian, I already forgive you. Come on let's go get some ice cream ( " Forgive him?"asked Jesse " But wouldn't he not forgive him,since he's evil) Sebastian: Huh, the PC is actually on fire right now. I think that's the first time he's successfully cooked something Herobrine: You're officially unforgiven Sebastian! ( " That's more like it"said Jesse) After Herobrine's performance the crowd of evil villains started heading out of the skull. " Did anyone else think that Herobrine's mixtape is pretty funny" " Evil can be so silly at times "said Lukas smiled " I recorded the whole thing on my phone "said Order" So now we can so the rest of the wiki. Now we shall use this mixtape to get our revenge! I wants upload it to YouTube!" ( But the video had already came from YouTube Order. XD) " Great Idea!"said Georgia " Well, we'd better get back to the rest of the group. I can't wait to show Herobrine's mixtape to them!"said Gabriel " Same here!"said Axel " And the faster we get there, the sooner we can show them. Come on let's go!" Jagapup and her friends started walking back down to the prison cells. " Hey guys!"said Becky " How did the meeting go?"asked Miles " Oh do we have the video to show you"said Jesse " Order recorded Herobrine's mixtape on her phone" " What?"asked Diamond guy" This I gotta see. Play it for us" Order took out her phone, typed in her passcode and pulls up the video. The rest of the wiki gathered around to listen, smiling and laughing with amusement. " OMG! Herobrine is so hilarious when he was dancing up on stage!"laughed Datbeardyguy " I know right, but the song has definitely made me think. When he said ,and that's why _______ wants me in the _______. But aren't you still in training?"said Order " Could there be someone wven more powerful than Herobrine?" " I don't think any person could be even more powerful than Herobrine"said Endercrystal " Except all the evil villains in the DarkAges of course" " So anyway, Sizzle Crack,before we all had to go to meeting, you where saying of how we could get home?"asked Poli " Oh yes, that journey thing"said SizzleCrack " As I said before, only the bravest, smartest, and strongest can survive this journey. You have to travel to Nightmare, the center of this world. There's a castle of ash black brick, go there. Beware there's many dangers within the castle, the inside is just as dangerous as the outside. There's a person called Blackwiddow,and she's the ruler of this castle. She also has a cross over between a raven and a spider. " " Wait! A cross over between a raven and a spider?!"asked Jagapup " All people who came from my planet, are crossed over with two animal souls and a human soul. Is she from MY planet?!" " I......I don't know. I thought you said that there where no survivors except you when the Sclaze destroyed your planet "said Gabriel " JAGA, there could really be ANOTHER survivor besides you out there! You're alien race could still be saved!" said Jesse " But what if Blackwidow isn't from Jaga's planet, she could be just effected by two potions to make her turn into those creature mix. We need more information to confirm our information "said Lukas " Lukas is right"said Dormitron " So how do we get to the castle"asked Harper " Well the evil use their powers to get them there, since you aren't evil,you'll need to take a drop of this"said SizzleCrack taking out a potion The potion was glowing, and was purple near the top and turns down into black toward the bottom of the glass bottle. " You need to take one drop, and only one drop. If you die in the world, you'll never be able to get back."said SizzleCrack " So all you half to do is put your hand down into Blackwidows chest, and grab it's heart and pull it out,easy pesy lemon squeezey" " Wait, so we have to pull out Black widow's heart?!"asked Jagapup " Oh don't worry, the inside is all squishy"said SizzleCrack " Eeeewwwww!"said everyone at the same time " Well, I'm so upset that you guys will be having all the fun at the evil castle, while the rest of us are just gonna hang behind in these cages, since we have to make it look real"said Jessefan sarcastically " No worries, the potion will make your bodies appear as if they still are here"said SizzleCrack " Oh yay!"said Jessefan sarcastically, " Got it"said Order "So, no dying" " Well, I wish you all the best "said SizzleCrack handing them the potion " You all ready?"asked Cassie " Nope"said everyone " Me neither, but we gotta go it anyway "said Cassie taking a drop of the potion Cassie colasped onto the floor as soon as the potion took effect. " Cassie?!" asked Jaga worried " Don't worry, that's the potion taking effect. Cassie should be arriving at the castle now"said SizzleCrack Jagapup picked up the potion and took a small drop. Jagapup felt her eyes drooping, before hitting the ground.Now Jagapup arrived at another location. One by one her friends of the Wiki had arrived a few seconds. " Hey, where has Cassie gone?"said Rygor " Cassie?!"called Jagapup " Cassie, where are you?! Cassie?!" " I think Cassie may have already gone to the castle, it's up ahead "said Ellegaard " We need to go after her, she could really hurt herself, or get lost, or get herself into trouble "said Domitron " What if Cassie went to go prove herself of her not being evil anymore by going into the castle alone "thought Jagapup " Well come on, let's go after her"said Lukas " We need to stick together, we don't want anyone getting lost. Beside, we've got to have each other's back since this place is very dangerous" said Jesse The team of brave adventures went into the castle Category:Blog posts